Namorrodor (HP)
Monster for DARP, from Aboriginal legend ----- Appearance: This slender monster is all black with a yellow stripe down its back. Bigger than a man, the Namorrodor has a face like a kangaroo, a body much like a Nundu and claws that can cut out a heart of some of the toughest of hides. The hide of the Namorrodr is extremely strong. Its eyes are massive, better the see in the dark of night. Behaviour: The Namorrodor is a carnivorous animal and almost as deadly as its relative, the Nundu. It silently stalks the night, looking for those that aren't protected, even its own kind. As it moves quickly through the night, it makes sound like the wind, to confuse its prey as it moves quickly through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. When it gets its prey, it will cut out their heart, leaving the body for other animals, before returning to its cave, a shooting star appearing in the sky once it has eat its victim's heart. The Namorrodor is very attracted to the smell of meat cooking and its favoured prey when hunting humans, is young children. It is a very clever animal, almost as smart as centaurs and mermaids, and will use it to its advantage, looking for the best opportunity to attack when it's prey is at its weakest. It is very adaptive animal, adapting to all climates easily. When the temperature drops very quickly is when the Namorrodor is at its weakest. Taming the creature is very difficult without the proper rituals, which is why the Aboriginal people of Australia are one of the few that tame the creature. Once tamed, the Namorrodor is very protective of those that have tamed it. Weakness: The number 1 weakness of the Namorrodor is its over confidence of its intelligence. It will spend hours stalking its prey for when they aren't protected, which is the main way to keep Namorrodors at bay. A way to keep the Namorrodor away is summoning a Partrnous, as it fears the light of anything but fire. How it can be killed is simple, getting a few effective spells in its massive eyes, as they are the weakest part of its body. When in its infinite stage, they are very weak and can be killed easily. Habitat: The Namorrodor's habitat is woodlands, with enough cover for it to hunt, which has allowed it to spread all throughout the world. It sleeps in caves or anywhere that when day comes, there would be no light. Distribution: Most of the Namorrodor population is found in Australia but its has spread over the whole world, thanks to its swimming capabilities and hiding in dark areas on ships, during the times of the English invading Australia and hiding in Cargo ships. It is mostly found in areas that can be like it's homeland, the Australian Bush, which is why there is a somewhat small population of Namorrodor in England. Breeding habits: The Namorrodor bare live young during the Summer months, on the nights of a new moon, when it is warm and dark, like its homeland during summer. Just like taming the beats, a wizard or witch could breed with the Namorrodor but the proper respect must be shown to the Namorrodor before anything else happens. The proper rituals have been lost to a lot of Aboriginal people tribes and is very hard. Half Breed: The half-breed child of a Namorrodor and a wizard or witch is very sensitive to light but can see clearly in the night, as it was day. They have a thirst for blood and cannot be settled easily, depending on how much Namorrodor genes is in the person. They can also take a lot of spell damage. Half-breed Namorrodr children a very fast and, like the Namorrodor, are good at replicating the sound of the wind.